The emergence and popularity of mobile computing have made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Many portable electronic devices employ a clam-shell type design such as notebook computers, netbooks, tablet personal computers, and certain handheld devices. Generally, a clam-shell design consists of two housings connected together at a common end. In most cases, one housing is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second housing includes an area for user input. Tablet computers and other handheld devices generally feature a single touchscreen display for both displaying images and accepting user input via a virtual onscreen keyboard for example. As such portable devices become more widespread in use, however, additional functionality and input options are desired.